a conversation with Matt
by htm16
Summary: a conversation with Matt


I hope this is okay to post here It's an alternative extended Scenes Friday's episode there is no character bashing but I do have a strong distaste for Nathan

I disclaim all rights

A conversation with Matt

We see Maxie bangging on the office door as a* woman tells her she can't do that or go back there.

The Door opens

I'm so sorry Dr. Hunter* the nurse says I tried to stop her

Matt Chuckles that's okay she's pretty Unstoppable..

Hi Maxie* what are you doing here

I need your advice and I can't* go to anybody else about it

I think you're the only person who can understand the point of View I'm looking for.

You drove two hours just to get my point of view at 8:30 at night?

Yes. Now are you going to help me or not. Maxie push past him only to sit down on the couch in huff her arms crossed .

Matt rolled his eyes at her over dramatic Behavior. But sat next to her.

I'd like a hug first For services rendered. He smiled, She chuckls in return.

They hug. This feels nice I forgot how good your hugs are. Maxie said pulling away from the embrace.

I missed you too Maxie, why are you here?

Like I said I need advice...

About...* he prompted

That's the thing if I told anyone this person could be in real trouble... but since they parallel your situation our situation. Although the circumstances slightly very...since* said person is a cop and he was definitely not in the line of duty.

Well if you talking about* someone that has been in your life for a while Like say perhaps a fiance.

I don't see the problem... Maxie it's not like us... you marrying him because you love him. Aren't. You?

It's not like you're marrying him to cover up what he did.

He crossed over to his desk putting Space Between them again.

But that's the thing Matt, I knew who you were Who You Are.

You didn't deserve what was happening to you... don't forget she was a psychopathic monster.

What you did saved Robin. Hell you probably saved all of us.

And you never lied about who you were not to me... but with Nathan* I thought he was literally a Boy Scout.

I trusted him and He lied to me Matt.

Now I get where the problem lies it's so hard for you to trust people because you always let down

Maxie Nodded With Tears In Her Eyes. A rare sight she hardly let anybody see.

Matt* crossed the room again. To sit next to her wrapping an arm around her.

What happened, what did he do exactly. What could possibly be worse than what ...

Maxie's glared at him as if to say stop it effectively.

He shot his ex-wifes lover.. I** didn't even know he had an ex-wife.. in a drunken rage.

I killed she Who Shall Not Be Named in a drunken rage. You covered for me, hell we got married because of it.

You have a good reason.. her voice rasied a few octaves

as if trying to get her point across.

Okay sure. something like that stays with you he pointed out. It's something that no matter how hard you try you can't take back.

So I get it. he probably just wanted to start over, he probably didn't want anybody including you to know. I more then most* understand just wanting to move on..

Which is probably why...nevermind..

No nevermind, finish what you were going to say.. which is probably why what...

I can't stay in one place too long anymore. After Noah helped to get my conviction overturned due to circumstances evidence.

He offered me a chance to work for Doctors Without Borders. After I got my license back that's exactly what i did. I still do.

Yeah I had somewhat of a Spiritual Journey of my own. I know what that's like when you're looking for Redemption Peace of mind or something.

That's great Matt it really is... it must be right up your alley.

Yeah I really do love it... over time it became more about*that personal Crusade Of Medicine. Helping where I can.

I don't know if you just help me understand Nathan or my dad she said half-joking

Your dad? as in Frisco ...

Yeah he showed back up for a little while. He's trying. But what I'm hearing is.. You have the same Crusade for medicine. he does for the WSB, saving the world and the lives of others. Well* neglecting those he loves.

Don't forget the people that love you too. your brother Robin, Emma, they love you. Don't* disengage just because you feel guilty or it's easier.

Point taken he looked away Guiltily.

So... What are you going to do.

I still don't know but thank you for listening. You were always good at that... She kissed his cheek sweetly. Only to be pulled into another bear hug From Matt.

At least now I know where real love comes from. Trust I had that with Spinelli...and you ...

Maxie Sighed .. I'm sorry I didn't see it before. She laid her head down on Matt's Shoulder.


End file.
